


Рай не для нас

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Gungrave (Anime), Trigun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: «Тебя за что сюда?»
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015
Kudos: 1





	Рай не для нас

Студень варили из жилистых лап томов, щедро перчили и солили, стараясь придать унылому блюду хоть какой-то вкус, и к тому же приютским детям выбирать было особо не из чего. Разносолов для них судьба не предусмотрела.  
Но Ник всё равно терпеть его не мог.  
Мисс Мелани говорила, что есть студень полезно для суставов, но мисс Мелани много чего рассказывала. Что добрых людей на этой планете больше, чем злых, что если вести себя хорошо, попадёшь в рай — в вечном блаженстве сидеть на облаке и слушать пение ангелов, что Господу угодно, чтобы все любили ближних, чистили зубы после еды и вовремя ложились спать, а будешь ковырять в носу — палец застрянет. Мелочь помладше последнего пугалась до рёва.  
Ник вырос и достоверно узнал, что добрые и злые люди одинаково палят друг в друга (но бывали и исключения… «Это про тебя, Паникёр!»), что любить ближних и дальних — чертовски накладно, а то и смертельно, что те, кто ведёт себя хорошо, попадают в могилу, что облака состоят из пара и пёрышка на себе не удержат, да и ни одного человека, у которого из-за ковыряния застрял бы палец в носу, он не встретил (хотя стоило, наверное, поинтересоваться у Вэша о его детстве).  
Насчёт студня спросить кого-нибудь так и не довелось.  
А потом он умер и оказался — живот можно со смеху надорвать — в раю с картинки из сказок мисс Мелани.  
Облако под задницей назло всем законам природы пружинило, что твой студень, но не было ни обещанных золотых врат, ни ангельского пения, ни времени. И сигарет тоже не было. А курить хотелось сильно.  
Повезло хоть, попал так не он один.  
И этот второй явно запасся куревом — позабытая в пальцах сигарета наполовину превратилась в столбик пепла.  
— Хорошо, что здесь нет солнц, — мягкий рассеянный свет не палил и не обжигал — чем не повод начать разговор.  
— Плохо, что здесь нет моря, — сосед оторвался от разглядывания молочной бездны под ногами; у него были разбитые (в драке?) скулы и слегка раскосые тёмные глаза. — Мне оно нравилось.  
— Море — это как пустыня, только синее, солёное и мокрое? — уточнил Николас, знавший о таком только из старой земной истории: на Гансмоуке даже луж не бывало, а солончаковые озёра — совсем другая история.  
— Ты моря, что ли, никогда не видел? — прищурился его собеседник.  
— Не виде… а-а, чтоб тебя, опять, — Николас вытащил из-за спины настырную чёрную кошку, которая за что-то его невзлюбила ещё _там_ , ухитрилась (не иначе как в наказание за его грехи) пролезть сюда и теперь почти подобралась к его тылу с самыми гнусными намерениями.  
Мохнатая поганка, схваченная за шкирку, так и норовила извернуться и вцепиться ему в запястье.  
— Дай сюда, — вдруг сказал сосед, стряхнул пепел, зажал в зубах сигарету и протянул руки, подхватил, и вредная желтоглазая скотина мигом спрятала когти и зубы, замурлыкала-затарахтела, потягиваясь и бодая его в грудь.  
Он придержал кошку на коленях одной ладонью, а вторую сунул Вульфвуду:  
— Банджи.  
— Николас.  
— Тебя за что сюда? — Банджи почесал кошку за ухом; кошка приоткрыла пасть — не то хотела зевнуть и передумала, не то беззвучно мявкнула.  
— Героически умер, — Николас закинул руки за голову, похрустел спиной, которой очень не хватало, оказывается, веса Карателя.  
— Я по ходу — тоже, — буркнул Банджи.  
— Ну, поздравляю, — Николас побарабанил пальцами по колену. — Закурить найдётся?  
— А как же, — Банджи сначала вытащил из-за пазухи мятую сигарету в табачных крошках, а потом пошарил в карманах потёртой кожаной куртки и бросил ему почти полный коробок спичек.  
Вульфвуд закурил, выпустил струйку дыма, вздохнул.  
На душе у него было легко.  
Жизнь — или не-жизнь? после-жизнь? — определённо налаживалась. А дальше, глядишь, совсем наладится.  
«…Эй, Господи, я хочу договориться».


End file.
